


Fucking Adorable

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author needs help, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bullying, Future Marriage, Help, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Tooru, M/M, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooru flaunts it, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Tumblr Prompt, brief mentions of sex, he's proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Person A: “You are cute when you’re angry.”Person B: “Then I’m about to get really fucking adorable.”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	Fucking Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> since we see Iwaizumi being mad all the time, I thought it'd be cute with Tooru so. I did it

It was rare if Oikawa got angry and full-blown mad. There were a couple of times that the Seijoh team got to witness it and all those times, they came to a single conclusion:

They didn’t like it.

So, they decided to stay away from the things that made him angry. Like: someone saying that milk bread was disgusting, or that he should grow up and not like aliens, or that someone should leave Iwaizumi alone cause they’re dating…it still baffles the team that Iwaizumi is the only one on the team to not have witnessed the demon named Oikawa Tooru.

(The different volleyball teams screeched ‘iwaoi’ at the top of their lungs when they found out. Their dual confusion was adorable.)

In fact, it must’ve been pretty funny because Iwaizumi had actually laughed in their faces when everyone was talking about ‘Demon Tooru’. The team immediately whirled around and gawked at Iwaizumi, as if they’d seen a ghost. When Kyoutani ‘Mad dog-chan’, had even said that ‘Demon Tooru’ was real and that he didn’t like it was when Iwaizumi decided that he should at least listen to them.

After their explanation, however, they haven’t seen Oikawa get angry. Not even when he had to go against Kageyama in the practice match. Especially not when they lost to Shiratorizawa in the Winter Tournament and they got into that spat in the hallway. Even though he had red eyes the next day and had to wear his damn glasses to school.

The next time that ‘Demon Tooru’ struck was during school. It was also during the time when they third years shared the same class, which was PE. Oikawa was already on edge from the weekend, so Makki and Mattsun made sure that nothing further happened to upset him. Of course, it didn’t happen because a boy who went by the name Hitsugaya Rei, who loved tormenting Oikawa for no reason, decided to do the one thing that made Oikawa tick. So, when it was time for PE and they were changing. It was a day that no one would forget, even after they’ve graduated.

They were in the middle of changing and Oikawa was bouncing around and talking to Iwaizumi while removing his school uniform. How he did that? No one would be able to figure it out. Iwaizumi patiently listened to his boyfriend talk about an alien documentary that he watched early last night into this morning and could almost feel his temper rising. He always lectured the shitty setter to sleep at a decent time. Of course, he had too high of an expectation and just continued to listen to his boyfriend.

“Yo Iwaizumi!”

Oikawa had immediately stopped talking and turned himself around a bit to peek a glance at Rei who was standing next to them. Iwaizumi hummed and turned to look at Rei. He couldn’t stand the arrogant male as much as the next person. He certainly didn’t have the tolerance for him when he tormented his sweet boyfriend.

“Yeah, what?”

Rei turned and smirked at Oikawa. The brunette had a bad feeling about this.

“See? What’ve I been telling you since day one?”

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow at the guy.

“You should’ve ditched the good-for-nothing alien and joined the track team.”

Whatever conversations were going on immediately stopped. The silence in the locker room was so deafening that you could hear a hair dropping to the floor, if you could. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were prepared to jump in front of their Captains and take the guy down if they had to. Iwaizumi held his hand out and his looks told them that they should wait a bit to see what happens. The oblivious boy continued.

“I mean honestly, he was considered the best setter in middle school? HA! What a fucking joke. He’s just a good for nothing. I even heard that he injured his knee because he overworked. That’s pretty fucking pathetic if anything it hindered him more! You should’ve been the Captain cause it obvious that without you, he’s a good for nothing piece of trash that belongs in the trashcan. Honestly, I don’t even know what Shiratorizawa even sees in you? The only thing you’re good for is holding people back from their true potential and the true recognition they deserve.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa snarled at the guy in anger. How dare he say that to Oikawa?! He was an amazing setter and captain. He deserved everything that came to his dedication to volleyball. Even though the team gets immensely worried when he overworks himself, the dedication he has for the sport made them all admire him and they love him for that. That’s also what made Iwaizumi fall deeper in love with his precious setter.

Iwaizumi, himself looked like he was about to commit murder and no one would stop him. Probably. To Iwaizumi Hajime, if you insult Tooru, you deserved whatever came to you afterwords. He insulted Tooru out of love and habit. Tooru understood it and still showered his boyfriend with love from every inch and fiber of his body.

What Rei had done, had completely overstepped his boundaries. That didn’t sit well with the wing spiker at all. He was about to open his mouth to tell the guy off when an arm shot out in front of him. He looked at Tooru and it made him quiet. The setter had on a very cold and calculated look on his face.

“Here comes Demon Tooru~”

Iwaizumi turned around and saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa cowering slightly behind the lockers. He raised an eyebrow at them and turned to look at his boyfriend. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn’t the adorable one that he liked or the fake one that he wore for his fans. This was something new….

….and he hated how turned on he was. There should be some rule where someone wouldn’t get so turned on seeing another side of their boyfriend/best friend. He watched Tooru take the couple of steps to stand in front of Rei. The brute that he was lashed out and cut Tooru’s cheek.

“Get the hell away from me, you fucking weirdo. I don’t want to catch whatever disease you have.”

Oikawa leaned forward and whispered something to his face. They didn’t know what was said, but Rei jumped back and growled at the setter. He frowned and then smirked at the brunette.

“Hng. You may not be a good volleyball player, but maybe you’re better at sucking people off.”

He roughly grabbed Oikawa’s face and brought him closer.

”Hmm? How about it? Wanna show me how that pretty little mouth of yours works?”

In the next second, Rei was on the ground with Oikawa standing over him with the same cold, calculated look on his face. He leaned down so that he was face to face with the guy.

“Do not underestimate what someone can do. We’ll just have to see who’s better in gym and we all know it won’t be you. Also, you’re not allowed to touch this.”

He gestured to his own body and then jerked a thumb in Iwaizumi’s direction.

“Plus, that is the only dick I’m sucking. I’m not a blatant cheater like you, who leaves their lover in the dust. Like I also said, the only one who’s getting this ass is my Ace~”

He made the point by twirling around and rubbing himself on Iwaizumi and then turning around to look at the Ace in the eyes. Clearly, Oikawa felt the hard on and was going to tease the hell out of his boyfriend later. He turned back towards the guy on the ground and raised an eyebrow at him. Rei scrambled and ran out of the locker room with his group. Oikawa huffed and made his way towards his own locker and began tearing off his uniform.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa gulped and ushered the rest of the boys out of the locker room. When the door clicked shut, Oikawa turned around and quickly put on his gym shorts and his shirt. Iwaizumi stared at his boyfriend in complete awe. He didn’t know why, but seeing Tooru that angry was actually…..kinda hot? So before he could process anything the words slipped out of his mouth.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Oikawa whipped around and saw Iwaizumi staring at him with a lovestruck expression. He snarled out a response.

“Then I’m about to get really fucking adorable.”

Oikawa slammed his locker shut and made his way out to the field. Iwaizumi figured that he should go chase after his boyfriend, but thought that everyone could handle him for a little bit. Plus, he kinda wanted to see what Oikawa was gonna do. So, like any real logical person, he closed his locker and jogged his way to the field only to witness Oikawa kick the soccer ball right into Hitsugaya’s crotch.

That was the moment that he decided that the dumbass setter was going to be forever his.

(The memory suddenly came to him as he watched Tooru walk down the aisle on his father’s arm towards him. He smiled and was totally going to embarrass him at the reception with the story.)

(Takahiro and Issei wheezed like a bunch of hyenas while Tooru buried his face into his hands while screeching at him.)

(Hajime got Tooru to stop screeching by calling him Iwaizumi Tooru....it worked.)

**Author's Note:**

> someone help meeeeee lol


End file.
